Wireless dissemination of data packets has become ubiquitous. Billions of bits of data and the messages they represent are dispensed wirelessly every hour of every day. Such wireless packets are sent containing headers that contain origination and destination nodal addresses. But senders are unaware of the physical locations of those message recipients. If there was a way to target specific messages, at specific recipients, in specific geographical areas, based on message lifetime, it would enable nearly limitless possibilities for security alerts, operational controls, commercial interactions and the like.